Youngblood
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Not actually a screenplay. It's an original vampire story that absolutely no one is reading on fictionpress so I'm posting it here. At least I'm being honest! Male on Male, Rated M for a reason! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nathan Aldaine felt like an idiot. He was dressed in a button-up shirt and a tie for some job interview, and felt stupid standing in amongst the subway crowd. He was only seventeen, trying to get a summer job, and his mother had forced him to dress up. Not that he didn't look good. Nathan studied himself in the window of the ticket booth with interest. He certainly did cut a dashing figure; his shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and his pale skin actually had some color to it today.

Nathan shrugged. He just hoped no one from school saw him. He felt strangely vulnerable, what with his clothes so different from his usual attire. He dressed grungy at school so people would leave him alone; no one wanted to hang out with someone who usually looked as though he had been knocked into a puddle of mud on his way to school.

From far down the subway tunnel, the sounds of the approaching train began to echo. Nathan pushed his way to the front of the crowd, hoping to get on the subway in time to find a seat before people flooded on. Someone knocked into him suddenly, and Nathan felt himself pitched forward, right into the path of the approaching train. He froze, eyes wide, unable to move as the train sped towards him.

Two men threw themselves from the platform into the path of the train, grabbing Nathan and yanking him out of the way. The train stopped in between the three men and the platform, and Nathan collapsed against the man to his right, blacking out. He managed to get only a brief glimpse of his saviors before he passed out, and was unable to discern much from the one glimpse he managed to get.

When Nathan came to, he was surrounded by people, including reporters and journalists, along with all of their cameramen. The reporters were talking to a handsome man with vibrant, fire engine red hair and emerald green eyes, and the man was answering their questions with much gusto and many hand motions.

The subway seemed to have been closed off, as people were attempting to get through barriers but could not due to the amount of police. Nathan tried to sit up, but another man with long blonde hair pressed him back down. "Don't move. You've been through quite the ordeal."

Nathan looked around. "What happened?"

"You were pushed in front of the subway train. Me and that guy over there managed to save you, but… They caught the guy who did it. You know the guy who's been going around killing young boys?"

When Nathan nodded, the blonde continued. "You were his next victim. He had about a hundred different pictures of you with him. Apparently you were being stalked."

Nathan looked revolted, "Gross! Do they know why?"

The man shrugged. "They're talking to him right now."

The redheaded man suddenly came over and knelt down beside them both. He whispered something in the blonde's ear, and the man suddenly stood. "Do you need a ride home, Nathan?"

Nathan managed to stand up. "I… I could get a taxi."

The redhead grinned. "My motorcycle's right outside! We can take that!"

The blonde glared at the other man, who blushed. "Or we could take Yves' car. Oh… I'm Art, by the way."

Nathan nodded. "Nice to meet you."

The man named Yves nodded briskly. "Come on."

The trio made their way through the sea of people, but was only able to make it through the police because Yves flashed some sort of badge in their direction, which caused the police to pull away immediately. They made it through the blockade without much difficulty, and Art whistled. "Impressive. A detective, are we?"

Yves nodded. He seemed to be the more serious of the two, his blue eyes holding a painful sorrow of some type. He glanced at Art now, his eyes still sad. "What do you do?"

"I teach."

Yves raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned to Nathan and spoke softly. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Nathan thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "I was going to get lunch after my interview. But that obviously isn't going to happen now."

Art spoke suddenly. "We'll take you out for lunch."

Nathan looked at him. "That's… That's all right. I should probably be getting home. My mom is probably worried about me."

Art smiled. "A half an hour won't kill her. Besides, we have to talk."

Nathan, who was a little weirded out by the men but did not want to seem ungrateful, sighed. "Fine… I'll go to lunch with you…"

Art grinned. "That's what I thought." He smiled at Yves. "All right, Blondie, you're driving."

Yves shrugged and made his way over to a black Mercedes-Benz, unlocking it deftly. Art whistled. "Nice car. You can afford this on a detective's salary?"

Yves spoke coolly, his voice softy. "I have some money stashed away. Are you two getting in or not?"

Art climbed in the passenger side of the car, while Nathan slid into the back. He stared at the two men sitting in the front seats and sighed. "Where are we going?"

Yves stayed silent, but Art turned and smiled at him. "You'll see."

Yves glanced at the redhead and spoke. "Put a seatbelt on."

Art rolled his eyes. "But we both know I can't…"

"Put the seatbelt on!"

Art sighed and buckled the seatbelt reluctantly. Yves started the car and began to drive slowly. Finally, Art seemed to snap. "You're moving too slowly, Yves! Look! Everyone's passing you!"

Yves spoke calmly. "I'm going forty-five miles an hour. That's the speed limit. Everyone else is breaking the law."

"Oh my god! You're not going forty five miles an hour, you're going like twenty miles an hour! The cops are going to pull you over if you don't speed up!"

Yves sighed and sped up a little. Art smiled. "Much better." He twisted around in his seat and grinned at Nathan. "So, kiddo, which school do you go to?"

"Jefferson."

"Grade?"

"I'm going to be a senior in a few days."

Art nodded thoughtfully. "You know… I teach English IV there. The AP classes. You'll be taking that when school starts, won't you?"

Nathan nodded, and Art laughed. "I'll request for you to be in my class. But I'm Mr. Monticello at school."

Nathan's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, yeah! I've heard of you! Apparently you're a hard ass."

Art looked hurt. "Really? I didn't think I was."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. All the kids say that you're cool, but when it comes to the work, you're a real jerk."

Art frowned. "Hmm… I let them do whatever they want, but I make them do the work. So I'm a bad teacher?"

Nathan hurried to make an excuse. "No, of course not! I'll be glad to get you!"

Art smiled. "Okay. I'm the best teacher that the school has, so you should be glad! I've been teaching for quite some time, so I've got it down."

Nathan spoke on impulse. "How old are you?"

Art raised an eyebrow, and Nathan blushed. "Um… Because you only look about twenty-five. You can't have been teaching very long."

Art smiled. "I'm thirty three. But it's always nice to know that you look younger. I've been teaching for eleven years. I've been around since your school opened up, Nathan."

Yves made a small noise of distaste. Art laughed. "Don't be so jealous, Yves. It's not my fault you're only twenty eight."

Yves sighed. "We're here."

He had pulled into the parking lot of a very expensive looking restaurant. The three men climbed out of the car, and Yves sighed. "You couldn't dress nicely for once, Art?"

Art, who was dressed in a tight black shirt and a pair of baggy cargo pants, scratched the back of his head. "I like these clothes. What about you? You're dressed as if you're from the 1700's."

Yves was, indeed, dressed as though he had just time traveled from the French Revolution. He was wearing a pair of thin black slacks and a white, long sleeved shirt with poufy sleeves, as well as a gold corset-vest looking thing over top. His shoes looked like they belonged in a revolutionary piece of artwork. Yves glared at Art and turned to Nathan. "See, Art? Even a kid dresses better than you."

He reached out and smoothed Nathan's shirt, as well as readjusted his tie. He also pulled Nathan's hair back into a tighter ponytail, the ghost of a smile fleeting across his face. "God, you make me wish I had kids."

Nathan looked away, hoping that Yves would never see him in the type of clothes he wore at school. Yves shrugged. "You'll have to do for now, Art. Come on."

The trio walked inside and waited to be seated. The hostess, a pretty woman with brown hair and large brown eyes, led them to a table and handed them their menus after taking an especially long look at Art, who was, in turn, watching Yves. Nathan began to flip through the menu idly and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the prices. "Fifty dollars for a steak?! What?"

Yves smiled. "Order whatever you like. My treat."

Nathan looked at the blonde as if he were insane. "Are you crazy?! With prices like these… I could buy a friggin' video game with this kind of money!"

Yves shrugged. "Seriously, order anything. I can afford it. Besides, you're scrawny. You need to eat."

Nathan began to glance through the menu. He had only decided on a drink when a waiter came over to them. He smiled and spoke with a British accent. " 'Ave you decided on anythin' yet?"

Yves nodded. "Just an appetizer. We'll have the… escargot in garlic sauce, with a side of French bread and garden salads for each of us."

Art made a face as the waiter wrote down the order. Yves spoke again. "And can you bring us a bottle of Chardonnay? I'm not sure what these two want…"

Art smiled falsely. "Chardonnay is fine, Yves."

Nathan nodded. "It's cool."

Yves smiled at the waiter. "That's it for now. Thank you."The waiter grinned. "No problem. It'll be just a few seconds, mate."

He walked off, and Art moaned. "Escargot? Every time, Yves… Every friggin' time…"

Yves nodded. "I don't see why you don't like it. I love escargot."

"That's because you're French! God…"

Yves shrugged and looked at Nathan. "You don't mind, do you?"

Nathan shook his head. "I had snail sushi before. It's not too different, is it?"

Yves smiled, flaunting his sharp canines. "Of course not."

Art mumbled something, and Yves looked at him. "What?"

Art sighed. "Don't you think it's about time we told him why we saved him. That's the only reason we brought him here, right?"

Yves bit his lip. "I don't know…"

Art shrugged. "Well, then, I'll tell him." He looked at Nathan, took a deep breath, and spoke softly, his tone hushed. "Yves and I are vampires."

Nathan raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What?"

"We're vampires. You know, blood sucking, night dwelling creatures?"

Nathan looked around. "But it's not night."

Art smiled, and Nathan noticed that his canines were unusually sharp as well. "Well, Yves and I are old enough that the sun doesn't really hurt us anymore."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Are you stoned?"

Art looked offended. "What? No! Of course not!"

Nathan looked at Yves, who nodded, and then back at Art, who was looking expectant. "Seriously?"

Art nodded. "Seriously."

Nathan stood up. "Well, thanks for saving me and everything, but I think I should leave now."

Yves and Art glanced at each other and then back at Nathan. "Where are you going?"

"You two are obviously high. That explains why you jumped in front of a speeding subway train to save a guy you didn't even know. Thanks, but don't call me anytime soon."

He rushed out of the restaurant, flagged down a taxi, and got into it without looking back. Yves looked at Art. "Smooth, Artemedoris."

Art glared at the man irritably. "Shut up and eat your snails, Frenchie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch****apter Two**

Nathan made it home in one piece, after enduring a particularly trying taxi drive with a driver who did not seem to know how to stop talking. After he had trudged in the front door, his mother, who had apparently been watching the news, screeched and threw herself on him. "Nathan! I was so worried!"

Nathan hugged his mom. "I'm all right, now. It's okay."

His mother nearly nurst into tears. "I'm just so glad you're alive. They said that the guy had been stalking you for about six months now. How did you not notice?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess he was good at what he did."

His mother nodded. "Why don't you go take a shower while I make you lunch. Is grilled cheese okay?"

Nathan smiled. "Of course." Grilled cheese didn't sound nearly as good as the truffle encrusted steak he had been about to order, but as long as he was away from those two freaks, he was good with anything.

He went upstairs and into the bathroom off of his room, stripping quickly. As he stepped into the hot water, he couldn't help but recall the look of pure sincerity that had been on Art's face when he had told Nathan he was a 'vampire'. Nathan shook his head, refusing to believe it. "It's totally impossible. They were conmen or something."

But there _had_ been something strange about the two men, something that he had been unable to place a finger on. Nathan began to wash his hair, pondering the day's events. He sighed. People were going to start noticing him at school now, perpetually destroying his reputation as a loner.

He got out of the shower, got dressed quickly, and went downstairs. The rest of his day was uneventful, as were the remaining three days of his summer holidays. He went back to school on the Monday following the subway incident, and Nathan woke up at six as always. He was just pulling on his pants on when he heard his mother arguing with someone downstairs. Considering the fact that Nathan's father had died when he was three and his mother hadn't dated anyone for about a year, Nathan found this extremely odd.

He immediately went downstairs, only to find his mother standing at the front door of the house, arguing with none other than Art. The redhead had a motorcycle helmet under one arm and was wearing wrinkled black slacks and a rumpled white shirt. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. He seemed to notice Nathan and his face lit up. "Nathan!"

Nathan's mother wheeled on his heel and looked at her son. "You know him?"

Nathan looked away. "Kind of."

Art grinned. "I'm his teacher."

Nathan's mother turned around again and glared at Art. "Then what are you doing at my house?"

"I'm giving him a ride to school."

"What gives you the right..?"

"I also saved him on Friday."

Nathan's mother lost all color at that statement. "Oh… Sorry…"

Art gestured to Nathan. "Come on, Nathan. We're leaving."

"I haven't had breakfast yet…"

Art grinned. "We'll stop somewhere. Unless, of course, you're going to walk out on me again."

Nathan blushed and grabbed his backpack. "Fine. Let's go."

He followed Art out in front of the house. The man had parked his motorcycle in the driveway, and now he offered his helmet to Nathan. "Here. Put this on."

Nathan did as he was told, and Art produced another one from the back of the bike. He put it on and climbed on the back of the bike, gesturing for Nathan to climb on behind him. Nathan mounted the bike and wrapped his arms around Art's waist, more than slightly uncomfortable. He had never been so close to a teacher before and it was… odd.

Art ripped out of the driveway, causing Nathan to hold on tighter, and stopped at a McDonald's for breakfast. He handed Nathan a bag and sped off once again on the motorcycle., heading in the general direction of the school.

They arrived at about six-thirty, and when they roared up in front of the school, most of the kids who were taking zero hour classes stared at them. Art grinned down at Nathan. "Let's go get your schedule, okay?"

Nathan sighed and followed Art to the front office. Art grinned at the secretary there and spoke coquettishly. "Hey, Nancy. Can I get Nathan Aldaine's schedule?"

"Why, of course you can, Art! Anything for you!" She handed him Nathan's schedule and smiled. "Are you free on Friday?"

Art thought for a moment, then smiled sadly. "Sorry… I have a date."

Nancy sighed. "Well, okay. See you around, Art."

Art nodded and handed Nathan his schedule. "You have me fourth period."

Nathan sighed. "Oh, joy."

Art rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can understand why you're upset with me, Nathan, but I was telling you the truth." He pulled the boy out of the office and leaned down. "You will treat me as your teacher. Yves and I were obviously wrong about you."

He walked off, and Nathan felt terrible. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that Art had been telling the truth, but he couldn't allow himself to accept that. The guilt stayed with him all day but intensified in fourth period, which was half an hour longer than the rest of his classes. Art introduced himself, and Nathan realized that nearly all of the girls in the class liked the redhead, and that Art did not seem to realize that at all.

Art sat on his desk, looking over the class and allowing his eyes to bore into Nathan's. He smirked and looked around. "All right. So, apparently you all have heard I'm a hard ass. Well, that may be true, but it'll help you in the long run. I'm pretty cool aside from the work aspect of this class, and I've even planned a few field trips to plays and musicals in order to further understand our curriculum."

The class looked impressed. Field trips never happened in high school unless you were in an extracurricular activity, and to take one for a core class was pretty rare. Art continued. "Also, some of you may have recognized my name from that play by William Shakespeare. Artemedoris Monticello, a teacher of the rhetoric and, frankly, the sexiest man you'll ever meet."

He turned and grinned, and Nathan could have sworn half of the girls in the class fainted. Art perched on his desk again and grinned. "Today, I don't really have much planned, so… Just converse amongst yourselves while I deal with some things. Unless you guys want to play the name game."

One of the girls giggled. "I'd much rather play spin the bottle, Mr. Monticello."

Art laughed. "Good one… Katy, is it?"

The girl blushed and nodded, and Art smiled. "Good. I always like to get to know kids names."

He allowed the class to talk amongst themselves and watched them closely. Nathan merely drew on a blank piece of paper, ignoring everyone around him. Suddenly, Katy spoke to him. "Hey! Nathan, right?"

Nathan looked around and looked at her. "What?"

"You almost got killed on Friday, right?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"I saw you on the news. You're cute when you dress normally."

Nathan blushed hotly. "Th-thank you…"

Katy, who was a cheerleader and immensely popular, with platinum blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes, had never so much as spoken to him before. She was smiling at him now, and it was a genuine smile; not a fake one just because he was a semi-celebrity now. "I can't believe I never noticed it before. Maybe if you dressed differently… Don't you think so, Mr. Monticello?"

Art looked over at them and grinned. "Of course! But I like how he dresses anyway. It's quite individual."

Nathan's blush turned almost maroon. "I… I don't think I'm that good looking…"

Katy smiled. "You really are. Right, girls?"

Katy's friends all nodded enthusiastically, watching Nathan with looks of wolves about to attack a rabbit. The door to the classroom burst open suddenly and Yves strolled in, a pair of sunglasses held idly in one hand. He looked around, spotted Art and went over to him. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

Yves didn't answer him. He had spotted Nathan and was glaring at him angrily. Nathan was glaring back, not backing down. Finally Yves spoke, his voice icy. "You know, kid, that was the rudest thing anyone's ever done to me."

Nathan shrugged. "What's your point? You're not exactly the kindest person ever either."

Yves gave Nathan one last glare and turned back to Art. "You know."

Art's face lit up in recognition and he nodded. "Of course. Come here."

He stood up and brought Yves closer to the door. Yves voice dropped to a whisper and he spoke earnestly to Art, his face sincere. Art nodded at what Yves was saying, a thoughtful expression slowly making its way onto his face. When Yves had finished, Art spoke in a normal tone. "Today?"

Yves nodded. "Yes. Preferably before night."

Art shrugged. "It won't be too hard. I'll get right on it."

Yves smiled slightly. "Okay. Thank you. Oh, and Art?"

"What?"

"Are you free on Friday?"

Art blushed furiously. "I was going to go to the football game but… if you had different plans…"

Yves watched the man coolly. "_I_ don't. Samuel does. He wants you to stay home on Friday."

"What? Why?"

Yves shrugged. "Who knows? You have to stay home, though. He won't let you out."

Art sighed. "Fine… Are you allowed to go out?"

Yves nodded. "I have a case I'm supposed to work on so I'm going to be at the office all night."

Art looked down. "Oh… All right…"

"I'll stop by your house when I get the chance, okay? Just… Don't tell Samuel."

Art grinned. "No problem, Yves."

Yves left the classroom with one last glance at Nathan, who glared back at the blonde angrily. One of the boys in the class spoke curiously, his voice soft. "Who's Samuel, Mr. Monticello?"

Art smiled. "My other employer. I have two jobs."

"Are you a hooker?"

Art raised an eyebrow, and Nathan snorted. The boy blushed and explained himself. "Well, because the way this Samuel guy sounds kind of…"

Art grinned. "Like a pimp?"

The boy nodded, and Art laughed. "To answer your question, no. And I don't plan on being one anytime soon."

Another boy piped up, and Nathan recognized him as the captain of the Jefferson High Falcons, the school's football team. "Are you gay?"

Art smiled. "If I was, what would you say?"

The boy thought for a few seconds and answered slowly. "Nothing, I guess. I mean… It's really none of our business what you do with your personal life. I'm not homophobic or anything. There's a gay guy on the team and I put up with him…"

Art grinned, reminding Nathan of the Cheshire Cat. "I'm bisexual, for your information. And before you guys go home and tell your parents, the school's totally cool with it. I've been complained about before, and a couple more won't kill anybody."

One of the girls in the class giggled. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Art sighed. "I wish… He's too straight to date me…"

"I think he likes you."

"Well, thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I've been trying for ten years and he hasn't even kissed me."

Katy looked thrilled. "Does this mean we can talk to you about boys?"

Art laughed. "Sure! Why not?"

"That's so cool!"

Art smiled, and Nathan rolled his eyes. "He's really not that cool once you get to know him. More like a pompous, lying dirtbag if you ask me."

Art looked over at Nathan and narrowed his eyes. "That's quite enough, Nathan."

Nathan glared at Art. "What're you going to do? Bite me?"

The rest of the class looked puzzled at this remark, but Art's eyes widened and he frowned. "That's uncalled for, Nathan. I want you to stay after school today."

"What? Detention?"

Art smiled coolly. "I said nothing about detention, Nathan. Just stay after so we can hash a few things out."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Really. Just to hash a few things out? I highly doubt that, Mr. Monticello."

Art's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you would _like_ detention, Nathan, I would be more than happy to give it to you."

Nathan turned red and looked away. Art smiled easily. "All right. So it's settled? Be here at two-thirty. Don't bother going home or trying to skip out on me. I'll find out and send Yves out to get you."

Nathan put his head down on his desk. This was turning out to be not his day.


End file.
